


The Last Time

by sparkinside



Category: AFI
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2811503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkinside/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He always swore it would be the last time. So why does he keep finding himself back here?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing in this work has ever happened, to the best of my knowledge. It is purely fictional. I gain nothing from it other than a sense of amusement.

His fingers traced along my jaw, pulling a soft sigh from my lips. The feel of his warm body pressed against mine was maddening. He knew just where to touch, just what to do to have me completely under his spell. At times it frightened me, thinking just how powerless I really was when it came to him. Just how completely he had me. 

His fingers traced higher, tangling in my hair. Roughly, his nails dug into my scalp, pulling a sharp hiss from my lips. I could hear the soft laughter tumbling from his lips. Feel his hot breath tickling my ear. “Open your eyes, lover.” he purred, allowing his tongue to trace along the shell of my ear. I shivered uncontrollably, but still kept my eyes tightly shut. I couldn’t give in. 

His lips attached to my throat, biting, sucking and licking as he saw fit. He was trying to drive me mad. I knew it, he knew it. This was a game to him. One I played far too willingly.

A whimper fell from my lips as his free hand traveled slowly down my bare stomach, resting dangerously low on my hip. I fought against the urge to turn into him, to make any move whatsoever. His nails dug into my hip, the pain shooting through my body. Violently, I bit my lip to keep myself from crying out. I wanted this, I wanted him. He knew it. He had to. But I couldn’t let myself give in. Not this time.

“Playing the tough guy now, are you lover?” he breathed harshly in my ear. “Why are you fighting me? You know you want this. Don’t deny it.” His nails dug farther into my hip, “Cry out for me. Let me hear that voice.”

I shook my head, my fingers tangling in the sheets beside me. He chuckled once more, his voice cold, calculated. He didn’t take no for an answer. He never has. I felt his warmth slip away, a whimper falling from my lips at the loss of contact.

“You can’t fight me forever,” I heard him purr. The bed dipped and I felt his warmth hovering above me. “There are so many things I can do to you that will make you scream for me. So many things.”

A sharp hiss fell from my lips as he laid himself flush against me, his erection pressing roughly against my thigh. With a slow rock of his hips, he pressed harder against me, his nails digging into my hips once more. Hungrily, his lips and teeth attacked my chest. Sharp bites and soothing licks traced their way down my body, sending jolts of pure lust straight through me. But still I remained responsive. I wouldn’t give in. I couldn’t. Not this time. Not again.

“Still going to play hard to get, lover?” he purred, lips hovering above my lower abdomen. I could feel his hot breath on my cock, so close. He slid himself even lower, his teeth sinking firmly into my inner thigh. The bitter metallic taste of my own blood fell against my tongue as I bit my lip harder to keep from crying out. 

 

His nails dug deeper into my hips, causing tiny jolts of pain to shoot through me. Involuntarily, my hips bucked against him as his cheek grazed the side of my arousal. “Mmm,” he purred, “Does that feel good?” He didn’t wait for my answer, knowing I would refuse him one anyway, “I know something that will feel even better.” 

He didn’t give me time to process his words before the wet heat of his mouth enveloped me. My eyes shot open, a strangled moan pouring from my lips before I could even think of halting it, my hips bucking against him. His nails dug into my hips harder, deeper, forcing them to remain flat on the bed. I whimpered in protest, needing more. 

This was an addiction. _He_ was an addiction. And I craved him. Craved the things he could do to me. The things he could make me feel. He knew this. Knew I’d give him into him. I always have. It was only a matter of time.

He swallowed me farther down, scratching against my inner thighs. I could feel him moan around me as the head of my cock brushed against the back of his throat. “Fuck.”

I could feel his lips curl into a smile at my exclamation. He clawed at my thighs, his eyes cutting to mine, boring into mine. I could see the lust, the determination, the power in them. He controlled me, controlled everything. And I let him. 

With a strangled scream, I felt myself flying, my hands tangling in his hair, his name tumbling from my lips. My heart pounded in my chest, I could feel the blood rushing through my ears. Vaguely, I could feel him pulling back, feel the loss of his warmth. “Good boy,” he hissed harshly in my ear, his hard body pressing roughly against mine. His lips and teeth greedily attacked my neck once again as he pressed his arousal roughly against my thigh. I knew what he wanted. 

I swallowed thickly, tilting my head to the side, offering him more of my neck. I wanted this, wanted him too much. Too badly. I felt his lips curl into a smile against my skin. He was getting his way and I knew nothing made him happier. 

A strangled his spilled from my lips as he stretched across the bed, pulling the bottle of lube he knows I keep in the top drawer, his body pressed roughly against mine. My mind screamed for me to stop, to end this now. End it like I should have done the second he appeared at my front door. But as his lips descended on my neck once again, I knew I didn’t have the strength. Not this time. _This would be the last time_ , I told myself, _The last time_.


End file.
